Expert Hunter Outfit
The Expert Hunter Outfit is an optional appearance for Marston in Red Dead Redemption available alongside the Savvy Merchant Outfit via the free Hunting and Trading Outfits Pack DLC or with the Game of the Year Edition. Description With this outfit, Marston trades in his cowboy hat for a unique badger skin hat, along with a button-up leather shirt underneath an animal skin vest. His red bandana is unfurled, and he wears a pair of pinstripe pants tucked into boots. Characteristics While using this outfit, players will receive double the amount of item drops from animals, excluding hearts and vittles. The outfit also allows the player to harvest an extra copy of all the legendary animal items although the same rule applies to their hearts. How to Obtain Five scraps must be obtained by completing challenges before the outfit is unlocked. The scraps can be obtained in any order. *Scrap 1: Harvest 5000 lbs of meat *Scrap 2: Kill a cougar with a stick of Dynamite *Scrap 3: Kill and skin 8 snakes *Scrap 4: Kill the Legendary Jackalope *Scrap 5: Complete "Deadalus and Son" Stranger side-mission Tips & Tricks *In the mission At Home with Dutch the player will encounter a cougar. After seeing that it spawns, if the player quickly runs and climbs to the rock to the left; the cougar and any nearby bears will be unable to reach the player. The cougar will stay there and the player can throw dynamite at the cougar (Dead eye is not required) so it will hit the animal. The scrap should then be awarded. *An alternative strategy for Scrap 2 is to travel to Silent Stead, which has a cougar spawn point nearby. Deploy bait, then climb up onto the cabin via the low back porch roof. When cougars appear they will prowl around the building unable to reach Marston, making them easy to target. *Jackalopes spawn in place of rabbits randomly. Rabbits are very common creatures and can be found around Armadillo, Hanging Rock, Gaptooth Ridge, Hennigan's Stead, Rio Bravo and Pacific Union Railroad Camp. Simply find a group of rabbits and start examining them for antlers. *Rattlesnakes can be found in abundance at El Matadero within the perimeter of the safehouse there. Listen for the hissing noises, which can be used as a guide to find the snake and kill it. If no more snakes are in the area, save the game at the safehouse there until the next day (they don't appear at dusk or night), then re-load that save to make them spawn again. Note that shooting a snake in the presence of a lawman may trigger a bounty if the player does not have a high honor rank. Rather obviously, they can also be found around Rattlesnake Hollow, however, they do not often spawn there and are not attracted by bait. *In the stranger task "Deadalus and Son" players must collect five beaver furs for Charles Kinnear who is near Roca de Madera. Beavers are usually only found in West Elizabeth, which is not accessible until the player has unlocked it by finishing the story missions in Nuevo Paraíso; however, they are occasionally found near the water around Thieves' Landing and Stillwater Creek. *A good tactic for getting the 5,000 pounds of meat is to kill a War Horse, skin it, rinse and repeat. Horse meat weight is about 460 pounds. Do this 11 times and the player will have a little over 5,000 pounds. It is important to note that this will lower the player's honor by 50 each time unless the bandana is equipped. One could also kill cattle at MacFarlane's Ranch. Alternatively, the player can hunt bears in Tall Trees for a quick way of harvesting 5,000 pounds of meat. Trivia *This outfit was a candidate in the vote for pre-order bonuses, however, the Deadly Assassin Outfit won. *Rockstar released an unfinished version of the DLC for PS3 on the 1st of September in Europe and on the 2nd of September in other countries except for the United States. This version was reported to be untested and full of bugs. Rockstar recommends to anyone who downloaded this version to delete it from their console and wait for the tested and finished version, which is out now. *The headpiece of this outfit appears to be of a badger, though there are no badgers in the game world. Gallery e1.jpg|John wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. e2.jpg|Gamestop pre-order vote. e3.jpg|Is it worth it? e4.jpg|John about to shoot a Deer while wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. e5.jpg|John about to shoot a Cougar while wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. e6.jpg|John about to shoot Brumas the Bear while wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. File:Expert_hunter.png ExpertHunterOutfit.PNG|Jack File:RDR bear.jpg File:Rdr_marston_hunts_jackalope_expert_hunter_outfit.jpg|Hunting the legendary Jackalope with the Expert Hunter outfit Rdr_expert_hunter_outfit.jpg|John and his old reliable hunting knife Video Guide it:Cacciatore esperto Category:Redemption DLC Outfits